


Flickering Out

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreamsharing, F/F, Fire, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In the dream, a burning woman is waiting for Gertrude.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Flickering Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/gifts).



> Written for kissing meme at Tumblr, prompt "kiss in a dream".

In the dream, a burning woman is waiting for Gertrude.

Gertrude can barely see her face through the flames, but she doesn’t have to; she knows this is Agnes, and she’s concerned to see her in her dreams. Agnes has never tried to reach out to Gertrude, either in person or through their soulbond, and Gertrude has likewise kept her distance. Gertrude isn’t entirely sure if that’s happening even now - Beholding could be trying to tell her something, this could be an ordinary dream - but she knows she has to address Agnes’s presence. She speaks up:

“Hello, Agnes.”

“Gertrude.” A soft laughter. “You look so harmless.”

“You, not so much.” Gertrude can just about see Agnes’s shape and the flow of her hair through the fire, but that is all. Otherwise, Agnes is indistinguishable from the flames, which Gertrude supposes is fitting for the fire messiah. “May I see your face?” she asks.

“I’ll think about it.” But the flames withdraw, exposing Agnes who looks exhausted to the bone. She manages to smile to Gertrude. “I just wanted to see you, since I never have. I wanted to see who I’m bonded to.”

The heat around Agnes is still incredible and the fire hasn’t entirely ceased to burn, but Gertrude takes a step closer to her anyway. Agnes lets her, simply watching her as Gertrude observes her, trying to gauge her sincerity. There is something strange about Agnes’s sudden desire to see her; something has to be wrong.

“Are you all right?” she asks.

Agnes laughs again.

“Not really,” she says in a soft voice. “I’m not going to talk about it. I know you have ways to make me talk, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t use them on me.” Her eyes harden. “You know I can make you hurt.”

“I’m well aware.” Gertrude does wonder if it’s possible, given the bond between them. "But I won’t ask.”

That doesn’t mean Gertrude isn’t curious, but she has respected the lines between them so far. She doesn’t know why Agnes is here, but as far as Gertrude can tell, Agnes isn’t here to harm her. If Agnes was anyone else, Gertrude would demand more, but with her, she will be satisfied with this.

Agnes relaxes at her words, the hard glint in her eyes fading away.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Then there is just one thing left to do.”

She steps towards Gertrude, reaching out for her. Her hands aren’t burning, but they scald anyway as she cups Gertrude’s face, cradling it gently as she presses in close, still smiling.

“Something to remember me by,” Agnes says, and presses their mouths together in the softest, most painful kiss.

Gertrude wakes up with a start. She is untouched in real life, but her lips still tingle.

In few days, she won’t be surprised to hear that Agnes is dead.


End file.
